Nature Power (move)
Nature Power (Japanese: しぜんのちから Nature Power) is a move introduced in Generation III. It has been TM96 since Generation VI. Effect Nature Power becomes a different damaging move depending on the environment that the battle is being conducted in. Nature Power gains priority from , despite always calling a damaging move in games that Prankster exists. Effects that depend on a move's type (such as and Gems) will be executed based on the type of the move Nature Power becomes. Generation III Nature Power targets the user rather than any specific Pokémon. Therefore, in Double and Triple Battles, because of the inability to select a target, the chosen move always hit the opponent directly opposite the user. If the opponent directly opposite the user had fainted, the move will randomly target one of the other opponents. If in a terrain that calls a move that affects multiple Pokémon, it will target the Pokémon usually targeted by that move. In a Pokémon Contest, Nature Power uses 's animation (but not the effects). Pokémon Colosseum and XD Generation IV In a Pokémon Super Contest, Nature Power uses 's animation (but not the effects). Pokémon Battle Revolution In Pokémon Battle Revolution, the move called by Nature Power depends on which Colosseum is being fought at: Generation V Generation VI Nature Power now targets an adjacent Pokémon rather than the user (even if the move it would turn into affects multiple Pokémon). This allows single-target moves called by Nature Power to target an ally, which was not previously possible. In a Pokémon Contest Spectacular, Nature Power uses 's animation (but not the effects). Generation VII If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Nature Power, the selected move will become its corresponding Z-Move. Description |The type of attack varies depending on the location.}} |An attack that changes type depending on the user's location.}} |An attack that makes use of nature's power. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment.}} |This attack makes use of nature's power. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 24 |24}} 28 |28}} 15 |15}} 9 |16}} By By TM |✔}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The effect depends on the dungeon's current terrain. In , it is also affected by moves that change terrain. Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky Super Mystery Dungeon Pokémon Rumble series The Pokémon uses various moves based on the type of stage it's used in. Pokémon Rumble World Description |Looses a variety of moves depending on the dungeon terrain.}} |Uses a specific move that is based on which dungeon terrain the Pokémon is in.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |The effect varies depending on the scenery of the dungeon. It damages an enemy. It also triggers other effects depending on the scenery of the floor. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}|image2=Shelly Ludicolo Nature Power Earthquake.png|image2p=Ludicolo; using }}|image3=Nuzleaf Nature Power Adventures.png|image3p=Nuzleaf}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , Nature Power's displayed accuracy of "95" has no effect in battle, as Nature Power is guaranteed to call another move (which in turn will use its own accuracy). In as well as from onwards, Nature Power's displayed accuracy is "—" instead. * In Generation III, Nature Power becomes when used in tall grass or Agate Village. This is the only instance in which Nature Power can become a status move. * In Generation VI and , all moves called by Nature Power are special moves. * In , all moves called by Nature Power are single-target moves; in and Generation VII, when Nature Power is used in a volcanic area it becomes , the only instance of it becoming a multi-target move in Generation VI or VII. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=自然之力 自然能力 |zh_cmn=自然之力 自然能力 |fr=Force-Nature |de=Natur-Kraft |el=Δύναμη Φύσης Dýnami Phýsis |it=Naturforza |ko=자연의힘 Jayeon-yi Him |pt_br=Força da Natureza Poder da Natureza (TCG) |sr=Moć Prirode |es=Adaptación |vi=Sức Mạnh Thiên Nhiên }} Category:Moves that vary with environment Category:Moves that call other moves Category:Moves that target the user de:Natur-Kraft es:Adaptación fr:Force-Nature it:Naturforza ja:しぜんのちから zh:自然之力（招式）